The Wi-Fi communication standard enables computing devices to connect to one another to exchange data and control information over a wireless transmission medium. An extension of Wi-Fi, known as Wi-Fi Direct or Wi-Fi P2P (hereinafter “Wi-Fi Direct” or “WFD”) enables communication between peer computing devices using a peer-to-peer (P2P) connection capable of transporting data and control information directly between the peer computing devices, that is, without mediation by a wireless access point (WAP or more simply “Access Point” (AP)). The Wi-Fi Direct standard is promulgated by the Wi-Fi Alliance.
Groups of computing devices may form such P2P or “direct” connections and, according to the Wi-Fi Direct standard, devices that wish to communicate may exchange messages to form a group. The computing devices may engage in a negotiation process to determine one of the computing devices, the “Group Owner,” to control the group. The remaining computing devices of the group assume the role of clients of the Group Owner, which thereafter functions similarly to an access point of a Wi-Fi infrastructure network and is sometimes referred to as a “soft AP.”